memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Spock (mirror)
For the prime universe counterpart, see Spock. :For the alternate reality counterpart, see Spock (alternate reality). In the mirror universe, Spock was a male Vulcan. Spock was born on Vulcan in 2230. In 2249, Spock decided to enter service as an officer of the Terran Empire. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him, so when James T. Kirk assassinated Christopher Pike and assumed command of the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]] in 2266, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and become allies. Early life and service aboard the Enterprise Spock was born to Sarek and Amanda Grayson in 2230. The Graysons were a powerful and wealthy Terran family with deep ties to the Sato Dynasty as they had played a key role in the development of weapons and defense technologies for the Terran Empire. His paternal great-grandfather Solkar was the first Vulcan to set foot on Terran soil. He was shot and killed by Zefram Cochrane, the inventor of warp drive in Bozeman, Montana on April 5th, 2063. In 2249, Sarek wanted his son to enter the Vulcan Science Academy and eventually follow in his footsteps into diplomacy. However, Spock instead decided to enter the Imperial Starfleet. This led to the beginning of an eighteen year rift between Sarek and Spock. Spock was commissioned as an Imperial Starfleet officer in 2250 with the serial number S 179-276 SP, and held an A7 computer expert classification. By the 2250s, Spock was serving aboard the Enterprise and was privy to the events surrounding Captain Christopher Pike's capture by the Talosians. Although they had been highly classified by Starfleet Command, he related these events to Lieutenant Commander James T. Kirk in 2264. By 2254, he was assigned to the [[ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ISS Enterprise]]'' as science officer. The starship was his home for nearly thirty years, until 2277. As a science officer under the command of Captain Christopher Pike, Spock was wounded in the leg when Pike's landing party was attacked on Rigel VII in 2254. As the ship proceeded to the Vega colony for medical care, a radio wave distress call forced Pike to divert the ship to Talos IV. Still limping, Spock joined a landing party that transported to the barren surface of the planet, where Pike was captured by Talosians; he was the first of the ship's crew to realize that the Talosians had powerful illusory abilities. Spock's final report, along with Pike's, recommended a ban on visitation to the planet. The judgment was endorsed by Starfleet's General Order 7. In 2264, James T. Kirk reported on board the ''Enterprise as Pike's new first officer, and would maintain that position for the next two years. Kirk remained as first officer under Pike until 2266, when he finally had an opportunity to kill him. While out on patrol, the Enterprise encountered the First Federation vessel Fesarius, commanded by Commander Balok. Pike wanted to claim the vast Fesarius for himself and sent a landing party including Spock and Kirk over to acquire the vessel. They were greeted by Balok, but Kirk simply killed him and raided his laboratory for any useful technology. One piece of technology that he came across was the Tantalus field, which Kirk was able to use to assassinate Pike and assume command of the Enterprise. Following Pike's assassination, James T. Kirk became the next captain of the Enterprise. Spock never wanted to have command forced upon him. Consequently, when Kirk assassinated Pike and assumed command of the Enterprise shortly thereafter, Spock supported him. Kirk and Spock served many campaigns together and became allies. By this time, Spock had numerous conflicts with Pike's first officer and she had him reprimanded. This led him to request that Kirk eliminate her and promote him to the position of first officer of the Enterprise once he took command. Kirk agreed to these terms, killing Number One with the Tantalus field. Under Kirk When Kirk assassinated Pike, the Talosians attempted to link with his mind and use him as their new spy within the empire. In his first action as the new captain of the Enterprise, Kirk ordered the ship to Talos IV while he kept his mind full of savage rage so as to prevent its inhabitants from reading his thoughts. Upon reaching the planet, Kirk ordered its surface to be leveled, killing the entire race. In 2266 Christopher Pike was assassinated by James T. Kirk using an alien device known as the Tantalus Field. The Enterprise participated in the quelling of the Gorlan uprising, and shortly afterward, the Enterprise visited Vega IX, where Kirk executed 5,000 colonists for treason. In early 2267, the Enterprise visited Argelius II where Chief Engineer Montgomery Scott was suspected of several murders, however Kirk protected his engineer from the authorities there and the ship departed. First crossover In 2267, the Empire ordered the Enterprise to negotiate for dilithium with the Halkans. Should negotiations fail then Kirk is ordered to conquer Halka, destroy the Halkans and obtain the dilithium. After negotiations failed, Kirk, McCoy, Scott, and Uhura, beamed back to the Enterprise. However, due to magnetic storm interference they were transposed with their primary universe counterparts from the USS Enterprise. James T. Kirk delayed the destruction of Halka, but Spock was ordered by Starfleet Command to ensure that Kirk carries out his orders in 12 hours and to kill Kirk and assume command if he does not complete the mission. However, he informed Kirk of his orders. Eventually Spock and Marlena Moreau learned that the landing party wasn't their own team, but counterparts from another universe, and they help the landing party return home. Before beaming out Kirk urged Spock to use his influence to try to bring civilization to the barbaric alternate universe. Spock answered simply, "Captain Kirk, I shall consider it.". As Kirk predicted, Spock later on became the captain of the Enterprise. Spock used the ship as a power base to accumulate influence, and eventually rose to become leader of the Terran Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans themselves as well as the Vulcans. Captain Spock Once that universe´s Kirk returned, Spock was unable to convince him to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. Marlena Moreau became his captain's woman, and later his wife, and Spock assumed command of the Enterprise and purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, although a few were able to escape, including Security Chief Hikaru Sulu. Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gains a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (the Tantalus power theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral Garth of Izar was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared". Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. Becoming Emperor With his father, Sarek, as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting Elas and Troyius by marriage between the Dohlman of Elas and the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. By 2269, Spock was promoted to admiral, and in 2277 becomes Grand Admiral of Starfleet after the assassination of Matthew Decker on the bridge of his flagship, the ISS Constellation. That year, a decade after slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock becomes Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Hoshi Sato III. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plans - to hasten the demise of the Empire. He instituted major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power, eventually turning the Empire into the Terran Republic in 2293. Unfortunately, Spock's reforms left the Empire unprepared to fight the united Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in 2295, who conquered the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans themselves as well as the Vulcans. Terran Rebellion and Galactic Commonwealth Spock went into hiding, along with Moreau, and in the 2330s, he joined the Terran Rebellion. However he was later captured by the Alliance, and made a slave on the Alliance station Terok Nor, over Bajor, under the alias of Sybok. With the rebellion of Benjamin Sisko against Intendant Kira Nerys, he rejoined the Rebellion and served aboard the [[Defiant (mirror)|ISS Defiant]] in 2372. He later joineed the Galactic Commonwealth when the Terran Rebellion transformed into it in 2378, realizing his dreams of a peaceful government. He was later named as the Intendant of Vulcan. In 2387, when the Hobus star threatened to go into a massive supernova, Romulus faced destruction. Intendant Spock promised to save Romulus and formed a plan which involved injecting red matter into the star, thus creating an artificial black hole which would consume the star. Piloting an advanced space craft equipped with red matter, Spock proceeded to the star to carry out his mission, but before he could, the star went supernova and destroyed Romulus. With other worlds threatened with destruction, Spock continued his mission and successfully created a black hole which consumed the supernova. Before he could escape, however, he was intercepted by the Romulan mining vessel Narada, commanded by Nero, the former intendant of Romulus. Nero blamed Spock and the Galactic Commonwealth for Romulus's destruction, because the Commonwealth was in control of Romulus at the time, and was bent on revenge, but both the Narada and the Jellyfish were pulled into the black hole. The Alternate mirror reality Spock emerged from the black hole in the year 2258 of an alternate mirror reality created by the actions of Nero, who had emerged twenty-five years earlier. Nero was waiting for Spock when he arrived, and he and the ISS Jellyfish were captured. Rather than kill Spock, Nero marooned him on Delta Vega, where he could witness the destruction of Vulcan from the planet's surface. Nero then used some of the red matter from the Jellyfish to create a black hole in Vulcan's planetary core; Spock watched helplessly from Delta Vega as his homeworld was destroyed. Shortly thereafter, Spock was searching an ice cave for supplies when he encountered a young Imperial Starfleet Cadet about to be eaten by a native beast. Using his torch to scare the animal off, once out of danger Spock looked at the still-shocked Human, and realized just who he had rescued: himself from that reality, who had been marooned on the planet by that era's James T. Kirk for mutiny. The elder Spock was surprised that Spock, who didn't believe him, was not first officer of the Enterprise - but at the mention of Nero, young Spock decided he just might be telling the truth. Through a mind meld, the elder Spock explained to the younger Spock his presence in this time period and the reasons behind Nero's history-changing actions (told that, in addition to Spock and himself, the counterparts of Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy, Uhura, Chekov and Sulu - all but one of the six officers who had once risked their careers to save him - were all serving aboard the Enterprise, Spock deduced that the timeline was attempting to "repair" itself). He then walked with Kirk to a nearby Imperial outpost, where they met the one member of their core group not yet aboard the ship, Montgomery Scott, who Spock had previously avoided but now but whose presence he now viewed as more evidence of his timeline theory. Using Scotty's equation for transwarp beaming (which Scott had not actually figured out yet), Spock was able to transport Kirk back to the Enterprise''along with Scott. When asked why he would not come with them, Spock stated that Captain Kirk must not know of his existence, implying that he might kill the younger Spock. After the ''Enterprise had defeated Nero, the elder Spock returned to Earth. There, he met his younger self again, convincing him to remain in Imperial Starfleet. He also explained that the reason he did not return to the Enterprise with Spock to explain things was because he did not wish to deprive Spock of the chance of assassinating Captain Kirk (Which the younger Spock had already done) and developing a peaceful and non-aggressiveTerran Empire. He then wished his younger self good luck, after which he witnessed the promotion of Spock to captain of the ISS Enterprise. ''Star Trek: Mirror Universe'' In this version of the mirror universe, Spock was unable to convince Kirk to spare the Halkans, and watched stoically as a grinning Kirk condemned them to death. Days after the crossover event, Spock entered Kirk's quarters and strangled him, snapping his neck for a coup de grace to ensure Kirk was not tricking him. Marlena Moreau became his captain's woman, then his wife, as Spock assumed command of the Enterprise. He purged the crew of Kirk loyalists, including Security Chief Hikaru Sulu. Wielding the Tantalus field to frightening effect, Spock gained a reputation in the Imperial Starfleet for being able to kill with a thought (as the Tantalus power was theorized to be some kind of Vulcan psionics), having wiped out the entire crew of a Klingon battlecruiser and later a Romulan bird-of-prey without trace. Only Grand Admiral Garth of Izar was able to correctly guess the truth behind Spock's powers, shortly before he himself "disappeared." Enemies both within the Empire and aboard his own ship suffered the same fate, earning him the attention of the Empress, Hoshi Sato III. With his father Ambassador Sarek as his chief political advisor, Spock begins cultivating alliances, including uniting Elas and Troyius by marriage between Elaan, the Dohlman of Elas, and Hakil, the Caliph of Troyius, and gaining access to their rich dilithium reserves - a deal made not with the Empire, but with Spock himself. By 2269, Spock was promoted to admiral, and became the Grand Admiral of the Imperial Starfleet after the assassination of Matthew Decker on the bridge of his flagship, the ISS Constellation in 2277. That year, a decade after slaying Kirk and gaining control of the Enterprise, Spock became Emperor of the Terran Empire after killing Empress Sato III in the throne room of the Kyoto Imperial Palace. Emperor Spock's reign lasted nearly two decades, during which time he carried out his plan to hasten the demise of the Empire. In 2293, Spock declared the formation of the Terran Republic and was elected as its first and only Consul. In 2295, the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance laid siege to Earth and killed both Spock and Marlena. ''The Mirror Universe Saga Universe'' In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock ignored Kirk's advice and continued to serve aboard the ISS Enterprise as first officer under Captain Kirk. In 2286, the ISS Enterprise managed to cross-over into the primary universe as the vanguard of an invasion force. After attacking Starbase 13 and the USS Courageous, they then encountered the USS Excelsior, under the command of Captain Styles. Using their advanced weaponry and technology, the Excelsior began to cause the Enterprise to flee, but when Spock discovers the Klingon Bird of Prey in tow behind Excelsior, Kirk has Spock tap into the Bird of Prey's computer controls, and Spock activates the Bird of Prey's weapons which they fire point blank at Excelsior, disabling the vessel and allowing the Enterprise crew to board and capture Excelsior, which was also carrying the former crew of the USS Enterprise back to Earth. After Kirk and Spock examine Excelsior's computer banks, and finding that the Federation had completed one working model of the Genesis Device and that the Genesis effect regenerated Spock's counterpart, Kirk sends Spock (along with Sulu and Chekov) to Vulcan aboard the stolen Klingon Bird-of-Prey. Upon arrival on Vulcan, Spock encounters Sarek and T'Lar, who are astounded to see Spock. Spock mentions to Sarek that in Spock's universe, he couldn't prevent Sarek's death at the hands of the Empire. Spock then neck pinches Sarek into unconsciousness. When T'Lar begins to speak to Spock, she is stunned by Sulu, who is then reprimanded by Spock, who tells Sulu that the elder would have posed no threat to Spock. Just then, Amanda comes outside and when Spock begins to speak to her, as she approaches Spock, Sulu stuns her as well. This angers Spock and he tells Sulu that he is fortunate that Amanda is not permanently harmed. Spock then applies Sulu's agonizer and orders Chekov to repeat the process when Sulu awakens. Spock carries Amanda inside, then he walks over to his counterpart. Spock then begins a mind meld to see if his counterpart is capable of travel, and then Spock reaches up and melds with his counterpart as the meld becomes a battle to overcome each other. During the meld, the primary Spock manages to restore his fractured mind using the mirror Spock's ordered mind as a template, and the mirror Spock was freed of an irrational hatred of his counterpart and all he stood for and he was then ready to help save the primary universe and join David Marcus's resistance movement against the Empire. ''Dark Mirror'' In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock followed Kirk's advice. He did not kill Kirk, but was transferred off the Enterprise. Spock became a power at Starfleet Command, rising to the admiralty while arguing for reforms before he had been set up on treason charges. He was executed in 2279, some twelve years after the transporter accident. The Terran Empire continued into the 24th century and attempted to invade the primary universe in 2367. ''Dark Passions'' In this permutation of the mirror universe, Spock was reported killed fighting the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the Mutara sector. Spock's Shrine was erected on Vulcan: a sphere balanced on a tiny fulcrum. ''Mirror Universe Trilogy'' In this permutation of the mirror universe, Intendant Spock related to Kirk that he spent ten years following the transporter accident planning his rise to power. After overthrowing Tiberius in 2277, he abolished the title of emperor and instituted reforms allowing each of the occupied worlds to select a representative on the newly-formed Imperial Senate. The Senate met for the first time ten months later and elected Spock to a five-year term as the Empire's Commander-in-Chief because of the reforms he proposed. However, the Terran Empire he had helped form was destroyed in the Battle of Wolf 359 at the hands of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance that was formed by Tiberius. Spock fled underground and became the Intendant of the Vulcan Resistance. At some point, he had a daughter with Saavik called T'Val and dispatched her in an attempt to recruit the aid of the James T. Kirk of the primary universe. After making contact, his resistance cell was given aid by Starfleet and the mirror Spock was cured of his Bendii syndrome which had no cure in his universe. He later returned to his reality to continue the fight for freedom against the Alliance. Category:Imperial Monarchs Category:Terran Imperial captains Category:Vulcans Category:Terran Rebellion members Category:Galactic Commonwealth personnel Category:Defiant (mirror) personnel Category:Imperial Starfleet personnel Category:Intendants Category:Mirror universe Category:Humans Category:ISS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:Hybrids